gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Buen Vino Road
Buen Vino Road is a road in Banham Canyon and Tongva Hills, Los Santos County that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. It runs from Banham Canyon Drive in the southwest to Route 68 in the northeast. Description The road serves as a connection between the Banham Canyon in the west and the Zancudo River in the north. It is a relatively long, winding road with no other connections other than its start and end intersections. It passes through the northern side of canyon walls and so is relatively steep on both sides, particularly at the eastern end of the road where Devin Weston's mansion looks over to North Chumash and the Pacific Ocean. Various vehicles travel commonly along the road. The road's location is situated within an area covered by the veh_countryside_offroad popgroup'File Data': popgroups.ymt veh_countryside_offroad sanchez2 bfinjection bjxl bobcatxl bison dloader emperor2 granger mesa patriot sadler rebel regina sandking sandking2 tractor2 POPGROUP_AMBIENT POPGROUP_SCENARIO , and as such, various off-road vehicles commonly spawn around this area, including the Sandking XL, Sandking SWB, Duneloader, Sanchez (livery), Sadler, Patriot, Injection, Mesa, Granger, Bison (civilian variant only), BeeJay XL, Bobcat XL, Rebel. and other lower-end vehicles, the Fieldmaster, Regina, and Emperor (beater variant). Being a relatively predominant location within the game, Buen Vino Road is full of many interactions between it and peds and vehicles. Between 11:00 am and 18:00 pm, a tourist may be seen driving a random "tourist" vehicle near the lookout point at Devin's mansion, before pulling to the side of the road, exiting the vehicle and walking down the road towards the east.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_TOURIST: : 11:00 - 18:00 X:-2425.308 Y:1946.245 Z:176.3773 Between 16:00 pm and 19:00 pm, a Bison (civilian variant) may be seen pulling out of the vineyards onto the road, driving east.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_FARM_WORKER: : 16:00 - 19:00 X:-1982.051 Y:1815.262 Z:181.14. Interestingly, the game considers this vehicle as a child of a parent vehiclemodelset "FARM_WORKER" vehicle, despite this model set not existing, and the game simply refers back to the Bison, indicating a model set of this name was originally going to feature this, and possibly other similar vehicles. At the same location, the Merryweather security Dilettante may be seen pulling onto the road and driving away between 19:00 pm and 07:00 am, having patrolled the entire perimeter of the vineyards.Ymap WORLD_VEHICLE_SECURITY_CAR: SECURITY_CAR: 19:00 - 07:00 X:-1982.051 Y:1815.262 Z:181.14 Further down the road, outside the entrance of Marlowe Vineyards, a random car can be seen driving out of the parking lot onto the road, heading south, up the road, between 11:00 am and 18:00 pm.Ymap WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_SOLO: : 11:00 - 18:00 X:-1895.507 Y:2009.236 Z:140.5472 Between 06:00 am and 23:00 pm, in the enhanced version of GTA V only, a heavily modified car within the "Los Santos Customs Modded" class, containing 48 modified vehicles, can sometimes be seen driving out of a parking bay just in front of the building's porch, onto the road and heading in the same direction.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_SOLO: LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP: 06:00 - 23:00 X:-1899.843 Y:2035.763 Z:139.7402 Between 15:00 pm and 20:00 pm, a businessmen car can be seen driving down the road before pulling into the parking lot and parking at the far side. The driver will then exit and walk to the the doors.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_BUSINESSMEN: : 15:00 - 20:00 X:-1875.835 Y:1996.099 Z:141.4249 Parked in the parking lot, several different luxury vehicles within the "vineyard" model set can be found between 07:00 am and 21:00 pm, including the Tornado and Felon GT.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_EMPTY: Vineyard: 07:00 - 21:00 X:-1891.92 Y:2033.036 Z:139.7339 Between 08:00 am and 18:00 pm, two Tri-Cycles Race Bikes can be seen riding up the road, starting at the intersection at Route 68. They will cycle to the vineyards before parking and dismounting, smoking and using their mobile phones.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_BICYCLE_ROAD: : 08:00 - 18:00 X:-2096.294 Y:2292.31 Z:37.23296 Between 07:00 am and 15:00 pm, the Duster can be seen flying low around the area.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_SOLO: PLANE_CROPS: 07:00 - 15:00 Wild coyotes commonly roam the surrounding hills, as well as many road-side rabbits. Places of Interest *Devin Weston's Mansion *Marlowe Vineyards Gallery Marlowe-aerial1.jpg|Marlowe Vineyards. DevinWestonMansion-GTAV.png|Devin Weston's villa. BuenVinoRoad-GTAV-BanhamCanyon.PNG|Start at Banham Canyon Drive. BuenVinoRoad-GTAV-Bridge.PNG|A bridge near the vineyards. BuenVinoRoad-GTAV-Lookout.PNG|A lookout point near Devin's mansion. BuenVinoRoad-GTAV-Marlowe.PNG|Marlowe Vineyards. BuenVinoRoad-GTAV-RedwoodSilo.PNG|A Redwood Cigarettes silo found along the road. BuenVinoRoad-GTAV-Route68.PNG|Connection at Route 68. BuenVinoRoad-GTAV-Vineyards.PNG|View of the vineyards. BuenVinoRoad-GTAV-Vineyards2.PNG| Trivia *"Buen vino" is Spanish for "good wine", a clear reference to the Marlowe Vineyards located on this road. References }} Road, Buen Vino Road, Buen Vino Road, Buen Vino